1. Field of the Invention
The present invention pertains to methods and apparatus for securing toy balloons against unintentional release, and in particular to tethers for toy balloons and the manufacture of balloon assemblies having attached tethers.
2. Description of the Related Art
Toy balloons made of metalized films are becoming increasingly popular. These types of balloons are often filled with a gas which is "lighter than air", with the result that the balloons, when released, tend to ascend at a rate such that the balloon quickly passes beyond a person's grasp. In an effort to accommodate users who may not be familiar with this phenomenon, sellers of toy balloons have provided a string or ribbon to the balloon as a convenient tether, to be fastened to the balloon at the time of filling and delivery to a customer. It would be advantageous if the tethers were pre-attached to the balloons by the balloon manufacturer, in an economical manner.